Aeternum
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Sempre comigo, meu eterno Akamaru. - Para você, que foi mais que especial, uma verdadeira companheira, alguém que merecia algo melhor. - Kiba PoV. - Friendship


_**Aeternum**_

* * *

_Sempre comigo, meu eterno Akamaru._

_

* * *

_

_Para você, que foi minha companheira, que cresceu comigo e sempre estará comigo, alguém que merecia algo melhor._

_

* * *

_

Nós nascemos juntos. Talvez não exatamente juntos, mas é assim que estamos desde que consigo me lembrar. Eu olho pra trás, pros seus passos e pros meus, e vejo que os anos que trouxeram minha juventude trouxeram experiência para você. Vivenciamos as mesmas coisas, respiramos o mesmo ar, e muitas vezes dividimos o mesmo prato de comida.

Nós éramos unidos. Fomos um como nenhum outro, almas entrelaçadas que, como tais, deveriam passar a vida inteira juntos.

Te peguei no colo. Acariciei você. Vi você crescer. Comigo.

Sempre comigo.

_**X**_

Me lembro da primeira vez que te vi abrir os olhos, eram pequeninos como você todinho. Você abriu também a boca, e tive a impressão de que sorriu para mim. Talvez fosse aquela inocência, presente no coração de todas as crianças, que tivesse feito eu me encantar tanto por você. Seus olhos tinham cor de chocolate, e um brilho rubro muito sutil. O brilho da vitória.

Você não era o maior ou o mais forte da ninhada, mas eu sabia que era você. Foi sua determinação, toda a determinação contida naquele olhar que me fez te escolher. E não foi o pêlo, mas os olhos que me fizeram te chamar de Akamaru.

Eu te levei pra casa naquele mesmo dia, embalado em um cobertor de lã que você destruiria meses mais tarde. Te levei pro meu quarto e ajeitei uma cama para você ao lado do meu futon. É claro, você escolheu dormir comigo, o focinho encostado no meu pescoço enquanto eu sentia seu ressonar baixinho.

Naquela noite, fiquei acordado até tarde só pensando em como era bom ter alguém ao meu lado. Em como era bom ter você comigo daquele momento pra frente.

_**X**_

Seu nariz era gelado e molhado, e por muitas e muitas manhãs – quando eu já estava atrasado demais para a academia – você me acordava aos sacolejos e lambidas, sempre latindo daquele jeito esperto e vivaz. Sempre você. Meu eterno você.

Corríamos para a mesa, eu e você, e juntos, devorávamos o café da manhã enquanto minha irmã bradava qualquer coisa sobre comermos rápido demais. Eu ria, e nós íamos juntos para a academia, você pequeno demais, encolhido dentro do meu casaco enquanto eu tentava não ser notado pelo professor por estar atrasado novamente.

E no fim, como o bom companheiro que você era, sempre ficava comigo nas detenções que eu pegava com Naruto, Chouji e Shikamaru. Você foi meu primeiro amigo, Akamaru. E também foi em quem eu mais confiei.

_**X**_

Nós treinávamos todos os dias sem exceção. Passamos a treinar ainda mais depois da derrota que sofremos no Chunnin Shiken para Naruto. Não importava se fazia chuva ou sol, você sempre estava comigo, sempre se aperfeiçoando, sempre lutando.

Por muitas vezes, eu te carreguei pra casa, cansado demais para caminhar, ferido demais para que conseguisse fazê-lo. Não notei quando os papéis se inverteram. Não soube quando você ficou grande demais pra que eu te carregasse. E foi num desses treinos, quando exageramos demais, que você me carregou pra casa.

Dormi por três dias seguidos devido ao cansaço. Mais tarde soube pela minha irmã que durante esses três dias você não saiu do meu lado. Nem mesmo quando Shino vinha me visitar trazendo suas pulgas você saiu dali.

Talvez não fosse nada de mais para ninguém o que você tinha feito. Mas pra mim significava muito. Muito mais do que posso expressar.

_**X**_

Você era incrível, Akamaru! Eu não posso descrever de outro jeito. Lutávamos lado a lado, e juntos nos aperfeiçoamos até que nos tornássemos apenas um. Ganhamos, perdemos, mas batalhamos até o fim.

E não me lembro, não sei dizer quando foi que seus reflexos se tornaram mais lentos, seus passos mais cansados. Só me lembro dos dias em que você voltava ao meu lado, o sol aumentando sua sombra enquanto sua cabeça permanecia baixa, dos dias em que não me acompanhava mais nos treinos embora muito tentasse.

- Akamaru parece triste ultimamente, Kiba. – minha irmã murmurou, e havia certo peso em sua voz quando nos serviu o jantar naquela noite.

- Nah, ele está apenas cansado, não é, amigão? – eu sorri e passei a mão na sua cabeça, recebendo lambidas leves sobre a palma. Você ergueu os olhos pra mim, olhos de quem já havia vivido muito, olhos de um velho cansado, e eu enxerguei uma luz branca sobre eles.

Não quis admitir, mas naquele momento eu já sabia que você ia me deixar.

_**X**_

Foi aos poucos, bem devagar, que comecei a reparar o que acontecia. Suas pernas fraquejavam durante os treinos, você arfava durante as corridas, e o tempo te levou também a luz dos olhos. E a cada limitação que você sofria, eu sentia que também era limitado, como se parte dos meus sentidos e da minha disposição fossem levados.

- Está tudo bem com Akamaru, Kiba? – Shino questionou enquanto um inseto pousava sobre seu dedo.

- Sim, está. – cerrei os punhos com força.

- Você sabe que em breve ele não poderá mais lutar, não é? Isso vai se tornar perigoso para ele. Como eu sei disso? A idade vem para todos. – ele respondeu daquele jeito irritante, e nunca senti tanta vontade de socá-lo como naquele momento.

- Eu sei disso, eu sei! – meu punho se cerrou com mais força e estava prestes a acertar um soco naquele rosto arrogante quando você, Akamaru, segurou meu casaco com os dentes.

- Isso não significa que ele não possa controlar sua raiva. – ele ajeitou os óculos e aproximou-se de você, lhe acariciando a cabeça suavemente. Como vi poucas vezes em toda minha vida, ele tirou os óculos e olhou para você. – Você é um membro muito importante da nossa equipe, continue conosco, Akamaru.

Ele se ergueu e colocou os óculos novamente. Tive a impressão de ver seus olhos brilharem, mas jamais saberei ao certo.

- Akamaru... – eu te chamei baixinho e você veio até mim. Te abracei e comecei a chorar sem me importar que Shino ainda estivesse ali. – não me deixe, por favor...

Agradeci internamente quando abri os olhos e não vi meu companheiro de time ali.

_**X**_

Não sei fingir. Tento, me esforço para que as coisas pareçam normais, mas não estão. Eu brado, grito, sinto ódio por te ver nessa situação. Até mesmo Shino parece preocupado, mas eu só consigo pensar em você. Meu companheiro, meu amigo, meu eterno Akamaru.

Fraco, cada vez mais debilitado por causa da idade. Nesse momento te olho nos olhos, Akamaru, e vejo apenas um brilho opaco. Sei que é agora. Sei que você vai me deixar. Ninguém diz nada. Shino não diz que me avisou. Shino apenas tenta estancar a ferida, ajudado por Hinata, e quando vê que não há mais o que ser feito, ele se ergue, tocando o ombro dela.

- K-Kiba... – os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas, e eu sei que deveria chorar mas não consigo. – ele tentou me proteger, e-eu...

- Akamaru fez o certo, Hinata. – respondi, e apenas depois notaria o tom frio que usei com ela.

- Vamos, Hinata. Farei pagar com minhas próprias mãos quem ousou fazer isso com Akamaru. Como sei disso? Estou furioso. – Shino murmurou.

Sua lambida no dorso da minha mão me despertou como uma espécie de despedida. Forcei um sorriso e afaguei sua cabeça, vendo sua cauda abanar sutilmente de um lado para o outro enquanto você respirava com dificuldade. Então compreendi que você estava ali apenas por mim e que eu precisava deixar você ir.

Relembrei todos os momentos em que passamos juntos, todos eles.

Não posso dizer que foi fácil.

Não foi.

Nunca é.

- Descanse, amigão. – toquei de leve seu focinho e acompanhei seu último suspiro enquanto seus olhos se fechavam.

Não me lembro de nada depois disso. Apenas de ter sido carregado por Shino até minha casa e de ter me trancado no quarto.

E de destruir tudo. Tudo o que vi na minha frente, por ódio. Por ira. Fiquei assim não sei por quanto tempo até que minha irmã me tirou de lá, discursando algo que ignorei.

Não chorei naquele dia, nem nos outros que vieram. Demorei a compreender o que havia acontecido. Demorei a chorar.

Fiz um túmulo para você que visito todos os dias, e onde casualmente encontro alguém que já lutou ao seu lado.

- Ele foi um grande companheiro, Kiba. – ouvi Shino murmurar em um desses dias, as mãos no bolso enquanto a chuva forte se precipitava entre nós. – Você teve sorte.

Concordei com a cabeça e agradeci por ele não querer uma resposta melhor que essa. Caminhamos em silêncio na direção de nossa próxima missão, um vazio tomando conta de mim.

- Tem certeza que quer ir? Posso fazer essa missão sozinho, Kiba. – ele murmurou.

Me ergui de onde estava tocando seu epitáfio.

- Tenho uma dívida com ele, Shino. Ele não iria querer que eu ficasse para trás. – olhei-o de canto e soube que sorria por trás da máscara recém adquirida da ANBU.

Não quis outro companheiro. Ninguém além de você. Porque no fundo eu sabia, Akamaru, que ainda estávamos juntos.

Mas agora vejo apenas duas pegadas, não seis. Como no início. Não como deveria ser.

_**X**_

_Aeternum, do latim, 'Pela Eternidade'. Sugerido em latim pela minha alma gêmea._

_**X**_

**Adendo: **Quero agradecer à três pessoas aqui, antes de começar a fic, porque as notas já estão feitas: à Hiei-and-Shino, vulgo alma gêmea, que me ajudou com o título e ia revisar a fic, mas eu quis postar logo e não esperei; à Peeh que foi a primeira pessoa a ler essa fic, e eu não usarei o apelido de PP, porque, bom, explicações na N/A, e que me apoiou muito no desenvolvimento dessa fic; à Nanase Kei que leu e betou antes de eu publicar. E quero agradecer a todos que compartilharam essa dor comigo. Obrigada.

_**X**_

**N/A:**

Eu sei que você não vai ler isso. Sei que mesmo que estivesse aqui não leria, porque diabos, você não sabe ler. Mas eu acho que era certo fazer isso. De alguma forma, em algum nível da minha consciência, eu senti que isso era o certo.

E tem muitas coisas que eu queria dizer, dentre elas, a primeira é que eu te amo. Eu te amo muito mais que eu amei muita gente. Muito mais que eu posso expressar aqui através destas palavras estúpidas.

Eu te vi crescer do meu lado, me receber com carinho, ficar comigo quando eu queria acabar com tudo. Eu vi você viver, e eu vi você morrer. Naquela mesa de cirurgia, quando ninguém mais teve coragem, eu quis ficar com você. Eu te olhei nos olhos, bebê, e eu sabia. E acho que foi ainda mais difícil de aceitar justamente por saber.

Eu não chorei na hora. Eu te abracei, beijei seu rosto e fui ouvir o parecer da sua médica.

Chorei depois. Muito. Todos os dias depois da sua morte. Demorei pra me acostumar com esse vazio, senti raiva por não ter passado mais tempo com você. Me lembrei das noites que você tinha medo e chorava, e aí eu, com dó, te levava pra dormir comigo. Perdi a conta das broncas que levei da minha mãe por isso. Nunca me importei com nenhuma delas.

Seu nome era Sandy, não por causa da cantora. Com oito anos a gente não sabe o que faz. Seu apelido era 'Tetê', depois 'PP', coisas da minha mãe. Seu pêlo era marrom bem clarinho, quase branco, e sua língua ficava sempre pra fora da boca. Minha saltadora, minha serelepe, meu amor de cachorro.

Você é, e sempre será minha eterna companheira. Espero que não se esqueça disso, eu não vou me esquecer de você.

Obrigada, PP, e eu sinto muito por não ter sido uma dona melhor pra você.


End file.
